Spectrally filtering the source of illumination used in fiberoptic endoscopes so that real-time computerized comparisons of resulting images (obtaining at two or more different wavelengths) can be made, will add an important new dimension to gastrointestinal fiberoptic diagnoses. Such processing of spectral images will enable the diagnostician, during routine endoscopic examinations. to detect locations in tissue where anomalous concentrations of physiological indicators, which reveal a disease condition, may be present. Color changing reagents that are sensitive to chemical substances in the GI cavity also may be introduced through the fiberscope to further enhance the instrument's ability to perform in situ spectrochemical analyses. The methods employed will also result in better visualization of subtle (but chemically significant) features in the medical image. Feasibility studies will utilize computer-based image analysis methods to measure contrast differences between monochromatic images in regions of the image showing clinically interesting features. These initial studies will define important areas both for research and clinical application. Clinical evaluations are planned after the feasibility study.